


it wasn’t a choice.

by tessvw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pottercest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessvw/pseuds/tessvw
Summary: a love story about two people, they only missed one thing.
Relationships: Non-Consensual Pairings





	it wasn’t a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> hi quick message, this is my very first story. ever.
> 
> if you have any critisism, feel free to let me know! i would love to improve myself
> 
> happy reading xxx

"It's always her!"

The whole room started to fill with loud, discussing voices about who is who.

We we’re going to the masquerade ball.

We we're all ready to go, when my brother tried to guess who was who. He always thinks everybody has the same masks and clothing as last year.

We we're sitting in the car, still arguing, when we finally arrived.

But this time, everything was filled with cars.

Why we're there so many people? Wasn't it supposed to be exclusive?

"Great, someone is in our spot and now I need to park way in the back." My father said, getting crankier by the second.

"Can we already go inside while u park, dear? I can't walk big distances in these heels." Mom said.

My dad waved his hands for us to move out, so we could walk to the entrance.

"Full name, please."

My mom whispered something in his ear which I couldn't fully understand, but the last thing she said was "Fenston" which isn't our last name.

We we're walking inside while I kept stumbling and thinking about why my mother told the gatekeeper another name.

It was heavily crowded, we couldn't get through the crowd of people before our father came along.

"What the hell? Who are all these people?"

"I don't know dear, could probably be new people from the resident?"

"Of course not! The bloody place has been on sale for years! Can't have that many people in only a few months!"

I didn't want to be around all this loud conversation, so I walked to the back where the main-bathrooms seemed to be.

Before entering, something caught my eye.

A black suited man with messy hair, who didn't appear to be much older as me, was standing alone at a table.

I didn't think too much of it, since it's only 8pm, so I walked inside the bathrooms.

I cleaned myself up and came back out after a few minutes, I looked at his table and he was already gone.

"Looking for me, eh?"

She jumped as he suddenly stood next to her, leaning his hand against the wall.

"I'm sorry, but, I couldn't seem to notice how u we're standing alone there."

"Oh, no worries about that. Would much prefer it than having to talk to these snobs."

"Yeah, your right. Even my parents are turning into them. Can't bear being with them another minute."

He chuckled. "Well, if you're still looking, i'll be over by the bar."

She smiled as he walked away gracefully.

Hours passed by faster than expected.

She hasn't talked to that guy yet, but something told her that wouldn't last for long.

"Everyone, everyone. Please, gather around me for a second." The main-organizer yelled.

"As it is almost midnight, I want you all to remove the masks when the clock strikes 12.

Since there are way more people than last time, this will be a completely new experience for everyone, even me!"

He stood on a stool which seemed way too old to be stood on, and he held a glass of red wine, while he swung his hand around hoping it won't spill.

I didn't really hear what he was saying after that, but the guy from the table kept eyeing me, hoping for me to glance back, and of course, I looked.

He slipped a genuinely sweet smile and returned back to watching the man on the chair.

The organizer looked at his clock and counted down from ten.

"Ten, nine, eight."

Everybody counted with him, and for some reason, tension came up between me and someone else.

I looked at the guy and he seemed to be looking at me too. The tension became stronger.

"Three, two, one."

"Masks off!" Everyone yelled.

Still maintaining eye contact, me and him both took the masks off.

I could feel my cheeks glow red when the mask was off.

He smiled, and so did I.


End file.
